Conservando el... amor
by FalconB
Summary: una historia que nos demuestra la manera en que los dos personajes de esta serie podrian estar viviendo su ahora ya consumado amor (continuacion de haciendo el amor )


Ranma

Akane

Dialogo

Ambos

Conservando el… Amor

Amor… ahora que lo pienso, vienen a mi, miles de palabras que lo podrían describir, sensaciones que lo podrían experimentar, sentimientos que lo podrían atestiguar, pero saben ninguno de ellos por si solo podría definirlo tal como es, tan grande, tan maravilloso y sublime a la ves, para definirlo en una palabra único, pero me pregunto si acaso no es vanidoso de mi parte el pretender conocerlo ha estas alturas de mi vida, antes supuse que se podía obtener, pensé en crearlo junto a ella, pero ahora me doy cuenta que esto es imposible de lograr, no puedes inventar algo que existe ya en tu corazón, no puedes esperar obtener algo que es tuyo desde el principio, se puede decir que al fin he comprendo que desde el primer momento que pose mi vista en ella, el amor se apodero de mi ser, de mis pensamientos sueños y esperanzas mas profundas que se volvieron hacía ella para nunca mas dejarla ir, si lo se es difícil aceptar que un sentimiento tan difícil de describir te ha conquistado por completo, que as sido rendido a el sin mayor seña de arrepentimiento, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si logra ser eterno, supongo que solo el tiempo, lo dirá.

Pienso en el y susurro su nombre "Ranma", es como si a mi mente llegaran de golpe miles de recuerdos, sensaciones y promesas que lo definen en mis ojos, lo veo y al instante quiero tenerlo para mi sola, lo tengo entre mis manos y deseo sentirlo mío para nunca mas dejarlo ir, es como si de mi se hubiera apoderado alguna fuerza extraña que me obliga a retenerlo, a cada instante que pasa siento quererlo mas, pero de igual manera me llega un temor inmenso por perderlo, ya que nada en esta vida es eterno, y nuestro paso por ella es superfluo, por que lo que hoy es mañana solo será un recuerdo del pasado y me pregunto si acaso todo lo que el ha hecho en mi persona, lograra romper con lo que parece es una ley no escrita, que pretende arrebatarnos por completo lo que ya es nuestro, como mi madre me fue quitada en mi tierna infancia, por ella sentí lo mismo que hoy siento por el y aunque de diferente manera en el fondo es lo mismo, en verdad temo perder lo que mi corazón y mi alma definen como amor, el significado que a esta palabra le han dado mis pensamientos, temo perderlo a el, mi amado Ranma,

Por que me es tan difícil expresar hoy lo que los hayeres han logrado hacer en mí. Nos hemos unido de una manera tan intima con el pasar de los años, que he llegado a pensar que lo nuestro será eterno, la excepción que cumple una de las mayores reglas de la vida, pero no por que nuestro amor sea diferente a los demás, tampoco por el echo de que hayamos estado juntos, si no por que hemos trabajado todos estos días por reforzarlo, siempre juntos, preocupándonos por vivir una vida como pareja y otra como individuos pero siempre ligadas la una a las otras por que no solo nos enamoramos de estar juntos si no también de la persona con quien compartiríamos todos los momentos mas felices de nuestra vida, cada día que pasa es un nuevo reto, una nueva oportunidad de obtener su amor, de experimentar su cariño, de poder conocer sus mas profundos secretos, pero saben nada de esto me cuesta trabajo, por que junto a ella todo es mas fácil las cosas pasan de la manera mas natural posible, es como si ambos hubiéramos nacido para estar juntos, en algún momento de nuestras vidas uno que no dejare escapar jamás, por el que luchare ante todo y que nadien podrá quitarme, solo tal ves nosotros mismos, si en algún momento descuidamos lo que tenemos dejándolo ir por la sola costumbre de estar juntos, la necesidad de estar con alguien mas.

En un principio pensé que lo nuestro seria solo un sentimiento pasajero, un amor que terminaría por romperse con el pasar de los días agrietado por las constantes desconfianzas que sus otras prometidas incrementaban en nosotros, pero con el pasar de los días, que pronto se convirtieron es semanas y así asta no prestar mas a tensión al tiempo que pasaba me di cuenta que junto al amor crecían otros sentimientos en mi al igual que otras virtudes que empezaron a existir junto a nosotros, confianza una de ellas, la cual depositaba en el, signo inequívoco de la correspondencia de mi amor, así como la paciencia que el amarlo me hacia tener hacia el, claros reflejos del lo que ambos compartíamos, lo que en su conjunto es ahora para mi el verdadero significado de la palabra amor.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que compartimos por primera ves nuestro amor de una manera tan única como solo dos amantes pueden hacerlo, en esos días yo pensaba que estábamos de alguna manera construyendo nuestro amor, pero ahora aquí junto a ella y muchos atardeceres después me he dado cuenta que el hacer el amor es solo un reflejo claro de lo que esta echo ya, que no solo la amo por ese echo ya que todos los sentimientos que ella despierta en mi no se lograron de esa manera, por que no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ese sentimiento que lo acompañe, solo fue el resultado claro de lo que fuimos ganando día a día con nuestro amor.

Ayer compartimos todo nuestro día juntos, recorrimos la ciudad compartiendo nuestro amor, caminamos por el parque enseñando lo que esto significa, y al anochecer compartimos una ves mas nuestros cuerpos, para dormir después nuestros mas íntimos sueños, al llegar el amanecer, lo que muchos pudieran ver como otro mas de tantos que hemos compartidos juntos, para mi ha sido tan preciado y único como la primera ves que tuvimos una noche juntos, aun recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, nos costo tanto y ala ves fue tan maravilloso que pensé que jamás se volvería a repetir ahora me doy cuenta que no es así por que cada día que paso junto a el asta las mas pequeña de nuestras acciones es tan maravillosa y única como ese día lo fue, esa creo es una de las razones por las que estamos juntos.

Aun hora seguimos discutiendo, supongo que la frase del odio al amor solo ay un paso se ha redefinido con nosotros y si antes podía tener algo de verdad, con nosotros ha logrado su máxima expresión, algunas veces pienso que estas insulsas y ya tan cotidianas peleas terminarían por minar nuestro amor asta el grado de separarnos, al no poder soportarnos por mas tiempo, pero de alguna manera estas han logrado inyectar una dosis de frescura a nuestra relación, una bocanada de diversión a nuestras rutinas, una motivación para querer mejorar día a día la unión que ahora tenemos, lo que antes podía ser fácil mente un detonante ahora no es otra cosa mas que una forma de acercamiento, si lo se suena extraño, pero quien dijo que lo nuestro era normal, no en verdad no es nada de eso es como decirlo…, creo no existe la palabra correcta para ejemplificarlo, tal ves la que mas se acerca seria único, en efecto a si es nuestro amor.

Hoy recuerdo lo que con tanto trabajo hemos construido y no puedo evitar el dejar salir una tierna sonrisa en memoria de lo que hemos dejado ya en el pasado, como poder olvidar lo que fue el cimiento de mi amor, las peleas, los insultos, las descortesías, todas ellas han dejado un recuerdo en mi, han dejado un profundo sentimiento de satisfacción por haber logrado superarlas, no fue fácil, nos costo mucho esfuerzo a ambos el poder redefinir nuestros sentimientos mutuos después de tantos problemas, el poder dejar atrás los rencores, el poder superar el miedo que estos habían dejado anidar en nuestros corazones, recuerdo que empezamos por darnos confianza, dejamos que nuestros cuerpos hablaran por nosotros en un intento por lograr confinarlos por fin a un lado, pero si hubiera sabido hoy lo que esto nos llevaría a experimentar tal ves lo hubiera retrasado un poco mas, aun me sonrojo de solo pensar en estar con el y aun mas de saber lo que aremos juntos, pero bueno supongo que tal vez sea una mentira el echo de que lo hubiera pospuesto, en verdad lo hubiera adelantado lo mas posible, pero creo que el tiempo es sabio y nos a dejado escoger correctamente cuando hemos querido compartir nuestro amor mutuo.

Pero bueno creo es hora dejarlas ya debo volver a casa Ranma me ha de estar esperando, y se podría preocupar por mi.

-Hola 

-Hola Ranma

-Y como a estado tu día Akane

-Bien, y el tuyo

-Supongo que igual

-Oh y se puede saber el por que has tenido un día tan interesante, tal vez sea por que ya no tienes tantas prometidas como antes

-Podría ser o tal ves sea por que me quede con la gorda, marimacho 

-Pues si ese es el caso también yo tendría que quejarme me toco escoger al pervertido

-Bueno quien a dicho que la vida es justa

-Oh la nuestra normal

-Pero la podríamos hacer mas interesante

-Lo dicho "pervertido"

-Bueno si no quieres me puedo ir a entrenar un poco doyo

-Esta mi padre o mis hermanas

-Si estuvieran ellos o mi padre acaso crees que te hubiera dicho esto

-Entonces tal vez podamos terminar lo que ayer empezamos

-Supongo podríamos empezar por ahí

-mmm

Aquí junto a ella es extraño el pensar en el pasado, aun mas cuando es tan maravilloso el presente, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo agradecido que estoy de haber podido pasar esos años de antaño junto a ella y ahora estoy aun mas seguro de algo…

Si me lo hubieran preguntado el primer día que nos conocido inmediatamente me hubiera negado el simple pensamiento de que podría estar ahora junto a el, compartiendo estos momentos de intima felicidad, pero ahora estoy segura de algo…

… No solo deseo pasar nuestras vidas juntos, deseo…

Morir junto a ella, en el momento en que la vida lo juzgue así, por que saben no me arrepiento de lo hecho pero tampoco creo…

Haber dejado algo inconcluso, por que cada día que paso junto a el lo he vivido al máximo y ya no temo perderlo por que se que el nunca se ira de mi lado.

Un día juntos, es como estar en el paraíso junto a ella, un noche juntos es sentir toda una vida de alegrías en un solo instante junto a el, y cada día que pasa es una nueva oportunidad de lograr la eternidad unidos.

Fin

Comentarios y otras tantas cosas

Espero le haya gustado, para mayor entendimiento de este fic lean la parte anterior Haciendo el... Amor (lemon), si les ha gustado leerlo y quisieran la continuación no se olviden de escribirme de esto dependerá.

Dedicado a El portal (mas especificamente a sus dos creadoras) 

Atte Falcon

halconegro@tutopia.com


End file.
